Stags & Lillies
by Shazana
Summary: Take a step back into the year of 1976 the era the First War started and when troublemakers reigned...


**Chapter One:**

**Home Sweet Home**

Thud! Scrreechh… 

"Just use your bloody wand for the love of Merlin, Alice!"

The hunched figure lugging her trunk across the floor merely grunted and pushed her deep brown hair out of her face, revealing a set of sparkling chocolate eyes.

"It's-" She grunted some more as she continued to drag her non-budging trunk over to her bed which was on the other side of the room, "-_good_ to do things the Muggle way sometimes Dorcas."

Dorcas Meadows merely made a derisive 'pfftt' and turned the glossy page of the _Witch Weekly_ magazine. She lying flat on her stomach, eyeing the latest designer robes with a bit of indifference- she believed in looking good, yes, but not taking the advice from 'trashy' magazines. Dorcas was the morbid one; the one whose tongue was the sharpest and ready to stand up for her friends need the opportunity arise.

"Lily, go help Al will you?" She called out coolly, flipping her silky raven black tresses over her shoulder and out of her way.

"I don't-" Alice scrunched up her sweet face in effort as she yanked at the stubborn trunk, "-NEED help!"

"You look constipated, Alice. You need help." Dorcas's coal-black eyes barely flicked over the magazine she was reading.

"OI!"

"Just let me call Lily to get her wand- LILY-"

"Shhh there now dears, let's not get into a row on the first night back."

Came the soothing voice of Lily as she emerged into the sixth-year dormitory, her silken auburn curls falling gracefully over her shoulders. Even dressed simply in a pale blue top and black track-bottoms, Lillian Evans was definitely the prettiest girl in the school. With her soft curves and slender, tall frame, boys had asked her out many a time, ever since her second year.

"Dorcas, lower your voice. Needn't shout; everyone within a 5 mile radius can hear you. And Alice," Lily paused, "Dork is right. You do look a bit constipated."

Dorcas merely grimaced at her friend's use of her nickname.

Smiling still, Lily gave a gentle flick of her wand and Alice's trunk flew and landed gently at the post of the bed. The patient and peaceful one when her friends were harassed, her temper could out beat all of her friends when the young sixteen year old was riled up to her fiercest.

Alice threw Lily a grateful look as she flung herself onto the bed,

"'Ank ooou illy." Came Alice's muffled sound of thanks as she buried her face in the cool goose-feather pillows.

Lily chuckled as she settled herself on her own four-poster bed, nearest to the window, and right in the middle of her friends.

"Goodness it's certainly warm tonight!" exclaimed Emmeline Vance, as she strolled in from the bathroom the girls shared. She deftly gathered up her damp golden tresses and pinned it up carelessly.

Her pale blue eyes glittered as she flopped herself onto her bed, next to Dorcas. Emily resembled a typical Victorian beauty with her large opal eyes and fair skin, the ditzy one of the group, and second complacent and mother next to Alice Parker.

Lily let out a sigh of content as she tilted her head back and rested it against the headboard,

"It's wonderful to be back."

"Aye." Alice agreed as she scrambled under her duvet, and let out a little giggle of happiness. Dorcas smiled but made no response as she got to her feet, and crossed the room, switching off the lights.

"Goodnight girls!" Lily called out into the dark.

"Night Lils!" all three voices shouted back.

Lily smiled to herself as she snuggled down into her soft pillow, her red hair scattered around. She shut her eyes and let sleep overcome her. The first day of classes was going to be perfect.

Nothing, not even those Marauders, would spoil it.

_In another part of the Gryffindor Tower…_

"…Can't wait to see old Snivellus's face tomorrow morning."

Sirius Black grinned roguishly as leaned back against the bedpost, his elegant black hair falling into his grey eyes. Probably the most handsome available guy at Hogwarts, the ladies were charmed by his impeccable good looks, and blasé nature.

Through the flickering light of the candles, sitting on the dresser, James Potter chuckled at his best mate, and fellow ringleader of the Marauders. His warm hazel eyes twinkled behind his black specs,

"Damn straight that." He agreed stretching out his legs. The girls lusted after the affable Potter, especially on the Quidditch Pitch, where his flying skills were legendary. He, like young Black, could have had any girl in the school and yet, _unlike_ Black, had his eyes on Ms Lillian Evans, Gryffindor Prefect. They had a rather unusual affiliation that produced rather- well- amusing results.

A love-hate relationship so to say.

"Go to _sleep _guys."

"Well _someone's_ certainly Mr. Bright and Cheerful." Sirius remarked dryly, to the sleepy light brown haired boy who was sitting up in bed.

"Go back to bed Moony." James said kindly.

Remus J. Lupin grimaced and scowled, running a hand through his dis-shelved hair,

"I can't. You bloody idiots are keeping me awake."

"For _shame _Lupin. What would your mum say at those harsh words?" Sirius said, mock-gravely.

"Oh shut up Padfoot." Remus grumbled, yanking back the covers and dropping his head back on the pillow.

James smirked,

"Full moon coming up I suppose?"

"Is it wrong for a growing boy to want his sleep?" Came Remus's muffled voice.

"Aw stay up with us Moony. We'll tell you of this brilliant plan James and I thought up." Sirius beamed.

"Mmphh."

"I'll let you in on my secret chocolate stash."

"Mmphh."

"For a whole week."

"Mmphh."

Sirius scowled,

"A month then, you crazy loon and that's as far as I'll go."

"Go to sleep for Merlin's sake Sirius. We have class in the morning." Came Remus's reply after a short pause.

"Does that mean you're not taking up my offer?"

"No, it means, _you _shut up and let me rest, and tell me your _brilliant_ plan in the morning and _I_ get the chocolate."

"You're no fun Remus." Sirius pouted.

"No I suppose I'm not." He replied, "Now GO TO BED!"

----

**Authors Note:**

Well, first chapter's up-! Tell me what you think; any review received is **greatly **appreciated guys. Keep checking back for the second chapter!

-Shaz


End file.
